Pareja Destinada
by kawai13
Summary: En este mundo existe algo llamado: Pareja destinada. Una mierda cursi de nombre, si es que alguien me lo pregunta, pero es real, completamente cierto. Porque lo viví en carne propia. Llega en el momento indicado. Y te hace sentir una persona completa. (Riren) (Omegaverse)
1. Prólogo

Ammm… Hola owo? Posh SIII, es otro fic uwu. Demándenme ;o; Al inicio pensaba presentarlo como One-shot para un concurso de Shingeki no Homo, pero la idea para este fic, es que no se quede como One-shot uwu y eso evita que lo presente en el grupo para ganarme sensual manga ;n; Solo porque los Loveo (Ni que hubiera ganado ¬o¬);o; YA CALLATE (Tsk). Va a ser un Long-shot un fic largo. o0o Y besho. (O eso espera ella ¬o¬) Mooh~! Ignorando a mi conciencia, yo sé que me darán su love. Los dejo leer nwn.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, mangaka de Shingeki No Kyojin. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro para darle vida a mis historias.

* * *

 **Pareja Destinada**

 **Prólogo:**

En este mundo existe algo llamado: Pareja destinada. Una mierda cursi de nombre, si es que alguien me lo pregunta, pero es real, completamente cierto. Porque lo viví en carne propia.

Estamos regidos en tres categorías: Alfas, betas y Omegas. Más del 70% de la población es Beta. El resto se divide entre alfas y omegas en partes iguales.

Los betas, son ordinarios, comunes, normales. No hay otra forma de explicarlo, si son inteligentes, no se compara con un alfa "inteligente" si son atléticos, son solo equiparables a alfas promedio. Porque los alfas nacieron para ser líderes, tanto en fuerza física como mental, los científicos que nos llevaron a este apogeo tecnológico son Alfas; los deportistas destacados, ganadores de medallas olímpicas son los alfas; los gobernantes de este país, son los alfas. Y los fieles asistentes (regidos por un instinto de seguir al líder innato), son los betas, ese es su lugar. Porque los betas lo sienten, sienten el poder que emana un alfa, sienten la seguridad que transmiten en sus decisiones.

Pero no nos podemos olvidar de los bellos omegas. Ellos serían los más débiles, los más tranquilos, los más simples, pero amorosos. Yo estoy seguro que a lo largo del tiempo, un alfa no podría tener una vida llena de paz sin un omega a su lado. No me malentiendan. Los omegas no son solo un ama de casa amorosa. Al igual que los alfas, tienen un instinto animal y rasgos más destacados. Ellos pueden ser científicos, pero su percepción es más humanitaria. Ellos pueden ser atléticos, pero el curso que seguirían sería más estilizado y menos rudo. Los omegas destacan tanto como los alfas, en casi todo.

Poniendo ejemplos: Mientras un alfa científico, busca la creación de armas nucleares. Un Omega científico, busca la cura contra una enfermedad. Mientras un alfa atlético busca deportes de contacto físico o de gran exigencia como las luchas o rugby, un omega desempeña la gimnasia o danza. Porque ellos tienen ese toque grácil que le falta a los betas y alfas, ese toque humanitario, dulce y bello, que ve por otro antes que por ellos mismos. En cualquier rubro que ellos decidan tomar, destacan, pero en una dirección diferente a los alfas.

Por eso, el complemento de un alfa, es su omega. La calidez de la frialdad alfa, es su pareja destinada. Aquella que llegaría en el momento más indicado de nuestras vidas. A eso se debe el nombre. No es solo que apenas lo veamos sintamos una irascible necesidad de marcarlo como nuestro, protegerlo y cuidarlo. No. No es solo que su olor nos atraiga, que las hormonas de su celo nos vuelvan locos y la necesidad de copular aparezca cual instinto salvaje. Eso es solo una nimiedad en comparación a lo que realmente pasa.

Por algunos lugares, de alfas y omegas necios, he escuchado que la idea de alguien tan importante en tu vida sea elegido por el destino, es una idiotez, que ellos aman a su pareja actual (un beta o alfa u omega que aún no encuentran a su pareja destinada) Pero la verdad es, que un alfa u omega que no son destinados y se encuentran en una relación, no llegan a sentirse completos. Pueden gritar ante el mundo entero que se aman, pero ambos en el fondo saben que no es verdad. Sienten un vacío hondo que les cala en el corazón o lo empezaran a sentir muy pronto.

Hay omegas, que se prendan de un alfa, ya sea por su olor, fuerza, belleza o todas juntas. Que se sienten atraídas sexualmente. Pero no deja de ser más que una ilusión pasajera o atracción superficial. Los alfas y omega pueden tener relaciones sexuales con muchos, pero solo con tu pareja destinada es que sientes lo que se llama "Hacer el Amor" Cursi, ¿No? Cursi como la misma puta mierda. Pero ahí no queda zanjado este tema.

La pareja destinada, como dije antes, llega en el momento indicado. En el momento en que más lo necesitas. Una vez conocí a una peculiar pareja. Lex y Cielo. Alfa y omega que se creían enamorados, amados el uno por el otro. En especial Lex, de su dulce omega Cielo. La atesoraba, protegía y cuidaba de todo, pero Cielo en un par de años se dio cuenta de que su amor no era el que pensaba al inicio, y poco a poco se fue alejando de Lex, se volvía más distante, amargada y no pasó mucho hasta que empezara a engañarlo. Cielo, que era una chica omega en pleno apogeo sexual, salía todos los fines de semana. Los alfas la olían, ella estaba marcada por otro alfa, pero ella se les insinuaba. Y luego ocultaba toda evidencia de olor con un baño y perfume.

No pasó mucho hasta que Lex se dio cuenta del engaño de quien amaba con todo el corazón. Ni una lágrima salió de sus ojos, pero aun así se quiso suicidar. Y se lanzó de un edificio, quinto piso si no me equivoco. El destrozo que uno siente cuando "ama" a alguien destruye tanto a alfas como a omegas. Pero para desgracia de Lex, él era un alfa muy fuerte, y sobrevivió a la caída.

En el hospital, su médico de cabecilla era una omega, dulce, linda, que se sintió triste al solo mirarlo en la camilla, Lex pasó un mes en coma y cuando por fin abrió los ojos. Entendiendo que no había muerto, que había fallado; cuando había cogido un bisturí para tratar de acabar con su vida de una forma más certera, una agitada doctora de nombre Leila, apareció por la puerta, asustada al sentir a su alfa destinado en tal situación. Lex lo sintió también. Cuando sus ojos chocaron el bisturí calló al suelo retumbando con ese fino sonido en la callada habitación. La pequeña omega se acercó lentamente lo cogió de las manos y lo recostó nuevamente en su camilla, ambos entendían que eran la pareja del otro. Lo sentían en sus corazones. Leila le dio un beso en la frente y desde ese día ayudó a Lex a salir de ese agujero oscuro en el que casi cae, la muerte, el olvido. El rencor y odio, nada estaba en su corazón, porque su pareja había llegado en el momento indicado. Para salvarlo.

No nos olvidemos de Cielo se sintió como una idiota (aunque yo la llamaría puta) se deprimió y siempre se culpaba por el intento de suicidio que su amado Lex (porque aunque no lo quisiera como pareja lo amaba como a un hermano), se sintió estúpida al buscar liberar su corazón con bebida y alcohol, pero ahora que estaba sola, que Lex no estaba a su lado para controlarla y se había alejado hace mucho de sus amigos, no encontró mejor solución que hundirse mas en la misma porquería de vida. Se volvió más puta, regalada, alcohólica y si me permiten decirlo, hasta drogadicta. Pasaron meses sin que nadie sepa de ella. Lex se encontraba recuperándose en el hospital y sus amigos (incluyendo a uno de mis conocidos) se cansaron de buscarla y nunca encontrarla.

Cielo estaba decaída, drogada y tirada en el piso con solo una minifalda y un top en una fría noche de invierno, si no moría por sobre dosis sería de una hipotermia esa misma noche. Pero una patrulla, pasó por esa zona, la zona de prostitutas y mientras las otras (en su mayoría betas) corrían despavoridas ella se quedó inmóvil atontada por la droga. El alfa policía salió del carro y se dirigió a una llorosa omega desecha. Solo iba a esposarla, solo iba a encarcelarla, pero al verla. El alfa lo sintió. Su pareja estaba ahí. Él había llegado en el momento perfecto, para que su omega no callera en manos de la parca. Lloró, el policía lloró por cómo se encontraba su pareja y la llevó a su departamento, con la comprensión de su colega en el auto, para cuidarla y protegerla. Cielo reconoció a John como su amor, eso que le faltaba a su corazón desde hace tanto y volvió a ser la calmada chica que fue antes.

Cielo y Lex, son amigos, no se guardan rencores, porque ahora cada uno tiene a quien de verdad aman. Es un agradable final para una dramática historia.

Esta es solo una de las miles historias que hay. Muchas son más trágicas, otras son calmadas y dulces. Porque el destino puede ser una puta villana que te hace sufrir, pero siempre te deja a tu pareja destinada de forma que puedas encontrarlo en un futuro, en el momento que más lo necesites. Aun así, hay muchos incrédulos, no por nada existe la frase: "ver para creer", pero yo sigo pensado que siempre se encontraran. Si ambos nacen en las puntas extremas del mundo, en algún momento alguno hará un viaje y se encontraran. Otras veces nace como tu vecino y vives con él desde que nace. Algo similar a como yo lo hice.

No lo conocí desde que nació y no supe que era mi pareja destinada hasta varios años después. Cuando su familia se mudó a la casa contigua a la mía, yo solo tenía cinco años y el pequeño también, unos meses menor que yo, pero 5 años al fin. Al inicio no me caía bien, lo detestaba, y decía que era muy llorón, aunque mis padres intentaron que jugáramos juntos de forma armoniosa, al ser uno de los pocos niños pequeños en el barrio y compartir prácticamente patio, pero no funcionaba.

Aun así me empezó a gustar el molestarlo, sacarle pucheros y lagrimones de sus enormes ojos y poco a poco, me sentía en confort solo estando a su lado. A los diez años, se supo que yo era un alfa y el un omega. A los doce, supe que él era mi pareja destinada. A los catorce, empecé una relación con mi bello Eren. A los quince, murió.

Un alfa, se considera un ser frio sin su dulce acompañante, y solo siente la necesidad de llorar por su omega o su hijo. Pero sobre todo por aquel que está regido por el destino, para acompañarte por el resto de tu vida. Y yo, que nunca había llorado, más que de bebé, fui el más destrozado en su entierro. Sus padres lloraron y claro que lo extrañaban. Dios, era su hijo. Pero solo yo sentía como enterraban a mi otra mitad. Como me despedazaban el corazón en carne viva, que una mano se incrustaba en mi pecho cogía mi órgano y lo desgarraba justo por la mitad, dejándolo completamente inservible.

Mis padres me trataron de calmar, sus padres me intentaron confortar aun sufriendo su perdida, pero yo era otro caso, estaba en otro mundo. No pude dejar de derramar lágrimas hasta dos días después, y déjenme decirles que esos dos días me los pasé tirado encima de la tumba de mi amado. Mis padres me venían a visitar y traerme comida o mantas para la noche y en el tercer amanecer, había venido ya con un doctor y un sedante por si no me quería alejar aun del lugar. Pero no me resistí a irme.

Durante esos dos largos días de profunda agonía, "hablaba" con Eren, le reclamaba por haberme dejado cuando me prometió estar siempre conmigo. Le dije que lo odiaba por ser un mocoso incumplido y dejarme solo en este mundo. Le pedí que volviera y no haga bromas de tan mal gusto. Hice de todo, pero al final de cada arranque de ira, solo podía decir cuanto lo amaba y lo extrañaba.

Cuando era de noche, del segundo día, le pregunté a Eren. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora que me había dejado? Pensé como él, siempre tan vivo y animado; rápidamente comprendí que él hubiera querido que siguiera con mi vida y la aprovechara de la mejor manera. Les juro, sin mentir, que cuando cerraba mis ojos sentí su mano pasando por mis cabellos y un susurro de su voz.

 _"Vive"_

Esa es la única palabra que escuché me dijo antes de irse. Y lo he cumplido. Vivo, pero no le encuentro sentido a mi vida. Soy uno de los alfas más destacados en el mundo y uno de los pocos altruistas. Brindo millones a caridades, soy afanado por muchas omegas y betas por mi físico, pero aun así me siento como un cascarón vacío, muerto en vida. Con el único recuerdo vivo dentro de mí, mi bello Eren.

Porque un Alfa que perdió a su omega, que lo conoció y lo vio partir, se siente vacío sin él.

Puede que ya nunca sea feliz, pero usaré todo lo que me queda de vida para cumplir algunas fantasías que Eren tenía. Como les dije, él siempre fue un omega muy humilde y bello. De ideales puros e inocentes, como ayudar a todo desamparado, brindar apoyo en cuanto pudieran. Si en mis manos está, quiero que él viva en mis logros, como si fueran suyos, porque, realmente lo son. Sin él, yo no hubiera hecho nunca esto.

 _Te amo, Eren. Te amo y siempre te amaré._

* * *

Ohh, tenía escrito otro tipo de notas finales, pero eso fue cuando escribí el prólogo hace PIUFF~~ XD.

En fin, este fic, es porque últimamente me he encontrado con mucho omegaverse que va en contra de la Pareja destinada. Que los ponen a luchar en contra de ella o cosas así. Creo que todo nació de un hermoso Dou, donde Eren y Levi no eran destinados, pero se amaban. Que Levi venció sus instintos y pudo porfin amar al cachondito (urgido sexualmente por Leviconda) de Eren :P. XD Es realmente un Dou magnífico. Donde los gráficos son hermosos y es una artista muy conocida. .w. (pero mi cerebro de pollo no me ayuda a acordarme ni de su nombre ni del título)

Bueno, luego de ese fic y la ola de Omegaverses, donde uno o los dos no quieren estar con su destinado. O no son destinados y luchan con los instintos y… pues eso. Quise volver a las raíces, no centrándome en el instinto sexoso. Sino, en un dulce amor incondicional.

No creo que este fic cuente con muchos caps. Si me preguntan porque puse nombres como Lex, Cielo, y los otros, es porque no quería gastarme a los personajes de Shingeki en personas que no iban a volver a aparecer en el fic.

No sé si lo comenté pero esto lo iba a presentar en un concurso de One-shots, por eso su final es de esa forma. Pero al terminar de escribir, una historia por delante quiso salir de mis dedos y se plasmó en mi mente. No pude. Mi alma escritora me gritaba porque la historia iniciada sea concluida.

Nuevamente Muchas Gracias por leerme n3n)/

 **~Nos leemos pronto~**

 **PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES**

link de FB le agregan: /groups/168180026717513/

 **PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES**

 **En esta página tu voto puede decidir cuál es el siguiente fic a publicar.**


	2. Chocolate

Holaaaa tiempo sin vernos, pero por fin de "vagaciones" Así que ahora mismo podré publicar con más libertad. Por ser mi regreso, les estoy publicando un fic de mis dos fandoms principales.

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, mangaka de Shingeki No Kyojin. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro para darle vida a mis historias

* * *

 **Capítulo 01**

De la oscuridad total, paso a ver el techo blanco y liso de mi cuarto. Hace mucho que mis sueños dejaron de ser travesías y parajes encantados, casi quince años realmente, y dejaron de darme pesadillas hace poco. Fue paulatinamente, pero de las memorias que me levantaban a gritos, de los recuerdos que carcomían el alma, pasé a la oscuridad total. No recodaba nada de lo soñado, para mí era como una pantalla de televisor siempre apagada y realmente esperaba que así se quedara por lo que me quedaba de vida.

Mis pensamientos son un poco fatalistas, pero cuando me alzo en la cama y siento movimiento en el lateral derecho, siento que me merezco cosas peores.

Una beta rubia delgada y menuda yace en mis sábanas, calmada y estilizada. No sé su nombre ni me interesa, pero la fuerte jaqueca y la sequedad en mi boca me dicen que ayer bebí demasiado. Y cometí una estupidez… una vez más.

El silencio hace pitar mis oídos, más que el dolor producido por el alcohol ingerido es el remordimiento de saber que he traicionado al amor de mi vida, puede que ya no esté en este mundo, pero sigue siendo el dueño y señor de mi corazón.

Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de Eren y el crepitar de mi corazón se siente doloroso, siempre digo que Eren falleció con quince años que ahí fue cuando lo perdí, pero la verdad es que murió dos días antes de cumplir esa preciosa edad.

Mi bello Eren.

Sus mejillas con hoyuelos hermosos, el brillo de esos enormes ojos y como se alzaba de puntitas para besarme la nariz. Tanto que amo, tanto que extraño. Y la borrachera me hace fallarle.

La chica del costado empezó a removerse, solté un bufido de fastidio, presintiendo lo que posiblemente será una mañana con escena de indignación incluida.

— Buenos días, guapo. — Susurra con una supuesta voz seductora que solo me da más asco y me revuelve el estómago.

Sin ganas de responderle hasta ingerir algo de líquido, me levanto de la cama y coloco mi bóxer antes de ir a la cocina. Un vaso y una aspirina en el cajón exacto, son todo lo que necesito.

Con deleite siento el agua refrescar mi seca garganta mientras pasos desnudos se escuchan con el arrastre de una tela.

— No quieres otra ronda antes de desayunar.

Asco.

— Lárgate — Siento mi garganta aún un poco seca, por lo que vuelvo a servirme otro vaso entero de cristalina agua.

— Oh vamos, no seas tímido. — Dejando el vaso en el fregadero doy vuelta al fin, encontrándola solamente envuelta con mi fina LIMPIA y costosa sábana de más de mil hilos egipcios.

Gracias, perra.

— Vete por las buenas antes de que pierda mi compostura.

Camino hacia ella con el único fin de salir de la cocina y su desfachatez la pone frente mío.

— Guapo — Dice deslizando la punta de sus dedos por mis pectorales, tiene que alzar su mirada pues no me llega a pasar de los hombros — Amo los hombres difíciles como tú — Dice juguetona y yo detengo su pequeña mano con la mía — Pero no te hagas del rogar cuando me tienes tan lista y dispuesta. — Su otra mano deja de sostener la sábana y esta cae al piso de parqué esmaltado.

Tiro despectivamente su mano y de un empujón paso de ella.

— O te largas o te boto desnuda al pasillo — Le hablo colérico sintiendo sus pasos presurosos tras mío

— Maldito bastardo — Gritó al fin furiosa, menos regalada y perra que antes. — Seguro eres uno de esos alfas que se creen superiores por su casta — Gritaba mientras me seguía, aumentando mi migraña y reduciendo mi paciencia — Por su fama y fortuna miran a otros sobre sus hombros, pero no eres más que un pobre diablo que gime el nombre de otro mientras folla a una chica tan guapa como yo.

Listo. Paciencia terminada.

Me detengo a un par de pasos de la cama viendo el condón usado y tirado en el piso, al costado de la mesa de noche y ella choca contra mi espalda. Doy vuelta y siento mi rostro hervir.

— Última oportunidad para salir viva. — Me acerco y cojo su muñeca con fuerza alzándola y acercando su rostro al mío — La puta regalada, acá eres tú. Tu autoestima supera el Everest mismo y déjame decirte, que con chica más fea no he amanecido en años. — Mi voz era ronca y fuerte, la mujer sentía mis vibras y ganas de hacerla pedazos, los betas no tienen tanto sentido del olfato u orientación, pero su supervivencia les ayuda. —Ahora, coge tus cosas y lárgate de acá remera mugrosa, nunca más vuelvas a mencionar ni mi nombre. — La lancé y trastabilló un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Lo último había sido una orden, que ni betas, ni omegas podían negarse a obedecer, y entre alfas el más poderoso gana la voz de mando.

La chica aun desnuda cogió su ropa y se la fue poniendo mientras corría despavorida a la salida de mi lujoso departamento. Gracias a dios su llanto fue silencioso, porque sino me hubiera enojado más.

Con un cansado suspiro, retorno mi camino hacia la ducha, aun a dos días del aniversario de su muerte y a cuatro de su cumpleaños, solo anhelo estar recostado en la cama llenando mi organismo de alcohol, encerrándome para no traer a cualquier puta barata y desfogarme con ella fantaseando que toco el delgado y bello cuerpo de Eren, pero tengo trabajo, y en memoria a él me gusta hacer obras de caridad o enormes recaudaciones de fondos para empresas en busca de mejorar el futuro, es una gran forma de mantenerme con el trabajo hasta el cuello, ocupado, cansado a más no poder y lo más importante hacer feliz la memoria de mi amado Eren.

Otro día más de mi vida. Triste y vacía sin ti, mi pequeño caramelo.

 ****** Pareja Destinada******

 _ **Cinco años**_

— ¿Qué hacemos acá, mamá? — Preguntaba un pequeño Levi mientras su amorosa madre le acomodaba la corbatita en su cuello y le alisaba el cabello para que quedara perfectamente ordenado.

— Vamos a presentarnos con los nuevos vecinos, y debemos dar siempre una buena impresión hijo. — El joven solo lanzó un suspiro cansado mientras se le escapaba un puchero muy leve y sutil — Y si te portas muy bien, de regalo te doy un chocolate bitter— El pequeño descruzó los brazos y la miró con un brillo en sus ojos inigualable, como solo un infante podía tener por algo tan pequeño.

Su madre le dio un beso en la frente y por fin entraron al pequeño jardín delantero de la casa, estaba un poco descuidado y vacío, pero con la nueva familia, las cosas cambiarían. La pequeña mujer de poco más de metro cincuenta, soltó por un momento la mano de su hijo para tocar el timbre, en la otra tenía una rica tarta de cerezas con la frase "Bienvenidos" en crema azucarada.

Un grito de un pequeño y a oídos de Levi, de una voz chillona, se hizo sonar, luego el movimiento de cajas y unos delicados pasos apresurados.

Una castaña un poco desarreglada, pero joven y hermosa apareció por la puerta con un pequeño niño corriendo para esconderse tras sus piernas.

— ¿Si? — Pregunta viendo a aquellas personas tan peculiares frente suyo.

— Buenas tardes — Dice sonriente la de cabellos negros viendo que la madre parece tener su edad y por la ráfaga que vio castañita oculta parecía que sus hijos también eran de edades muy cercanas — Soy Kushel Ackerma y él es mi hijo Levi. — Su voz es más animada a la espera de poder hacer una buena amiga y que su hijo ya deje de ser tan solitario y huraño con los niños de su edad. — Somos sus vecinos de al lado — Señala la casa de la derecha, esa pintoresca y bella vivienda de color crema pastel. — Le traemos esta tarda de bienvenida.

— Oh, muchas gracias. — Recibe el postre y siente que le jalan del pantalón que está usando — Mi nombre es Carla Mendel y él — Dice acariciando la manita acaramelada de su hijo — Es Eren. Preséntate — Le susurra su madre.

El infante de enormes ojos llama la atención de ambos Ackerman y sus mejillas se sonrojan fuertemente mientras sale de la protección de las piernas de su progenitora.

— Ho-hola, mi nombre es Eren Mendel y tengo 4 años — Dice más nervioso y apretando más fuerte el pantalón en sus manitas. — Pe-pero en menos de tres meses cumpliré cinco — Sus mejillas rellenas forman esferitas con su sonrisa y unos traviesos hoyuelos se hacen presentes ante la vista de los desconocidos.

La madre de Levi no puede hacer más que lanzar un grito de ternura por lo tierno que es el niño, lo quiere en la vida de su hijo, de la forma que sea. Mejores amigos, Novios, que Levi sea la mascota del niño, no le importa cómo, pero ese niño se ve tan tierno y dulce que solo dan ganas de abrazarlo y estrujarlo.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, la idea de la mascota no fue un buen pensamiento de madre abnegada. Miró a su hijo, que con interés apreciaba la carita del niño sin menospreciarlo, presentía que era por ese chocolate tan amargo que le daría luego, pero estaba cumpliendo con su parte y también quería que Levi captara la atención del niño frente a ellos.

— Levi — Lo llama y al tener la mirada mercurio de su hijo, los mismos ojos de ella, la madre hace un movimiento con su cabeza y Levi entiende que debe seguir siendo obediente y soportar al niño absurdamente lindo y desagradablemente ruidoso.

— Soy Levi Ackerman, tengo 5 años cumplidos hace poco — Dice pensando en que Navidad y su cumpleaños fue solo hace un par de días. — Mucho gusto, Eren.

El menor de todos por fin se suelta del pantalón de su madre y avanza un par de pasos animado hacia su posible primer amigo en un barrio desconocido lejos de su jardín de niños al otro lado del país.

— ¿Qui-quieres jugar conmigo? — Susurra alcanzando la mano pálida de Levi — Mi cuarto ya está armado —Jaló sutilmente a Levi para que avanzara.

El pequeño Ackerman un poco fastidiado vio a su madre, como buscando indicación de qué hacer. El menor rogaba porque le dijera que ya se tenían que ir, pero solo encontró una indicación un tanto desesperada de que siguiera al menor.

Con el ceño un poco fruncido, siguió al menor que aceleró sus pasos al ver que Levi aceptaba su invitación.

Eren y Levi pasaron por una sala llena de cajas subieron las escaleras y pasando un par de puertas llegaron a la recamara del menor. El cuarto estaba un poco vacío, pero tal como había dicho Eren estaba con todas sus cosas esenciales y un par de cajas con la palabra ¨JUGUETES¨ en ella.

El menor lo miró sonrojado por la vergüenza y le ofreció jugar con lo que quisiera abriendo la caja y dejando a disposición todo lo que tenía.

Abajo, Carla explicaba la ausencia de su marido que había ido a reclamar sobre algunas cajas de la mudanza y se disculpaba por el desorden; la joven Ackerman niega molestia alguna por la situación. Está en un país de brillos y arcoíris al ver como Levi iba con el tierno niñito.

— Tu hijo es una monada — escucha Kushel de parte de Carla luego de hacerse un espacio en los sillones y tener cada una su propia taza de té en sus manos. — Me encantaría que estuvieran siempre juntos.

El brillo en los ojos de Carla, le dio a entender que su sentimiento eran recíproco. Kushel había encontrado a una nueva amiga y cómplice para juntar a sus hijos.

Aunque ese día termino con un Eren llorando y corriendo, con la manga de su camiseta favorita cortada por unas tijeras, que curiosamente estaban en las manos de Levi, las madres se llevaron muy bien. Inocentemente el menor de los Ackerman dijo que estaba jugando a cortar figurillas de muñecos de acción

Ese día Levi no pudo conseguir el chocolate que quería, pero Kushel llegó a un acuerdo. Cada vez que Levi lograra que el pequeño Eren fuera a jugar a casa de los Ackerman, Levi obtendría una barra de su chocolate favorito.

El niño Levi aceptó sin dudarlo.

 ****** Pareja Destinada******

Mi mano se alzaba despidiéndome de la enorme cantidad de espectadores presentes. Acababa de presentar ante todos, la última obra benéfica realizada.

La inauguración del hospital pediátrico municipal había sido adelantado un día debido a errores de tipografía en el papeleo. Algo que causó que las invitaciones a la gente de poder y la publicidad también salieran con la fecha errónea.

Era 29 de marzo y eso me dejaba estar consciente y despejado en uno de los días que más detesto, sin nada que hacer, nada más que embriagarme soñando con Eren entre mis brazos, con que le hubiera dado de regalo en su cumpleaños número 30. Que tal vez ya tuviéramos un par de hijos y viviéramos en una cómoda casa en los suburbios. Sueños demasiado simplistas pero que me darían una vida llena de gozo y alegría.

Pero él nunca va a estar nuevamente a mi alcance y nunca voy a poder volver a susurrarle al oído cuanto lo amo o estrujar su menudo cuerpo contra mi pecho. Nada, simplemente NADA de eso podía ser ahora realidad.

El viaje en carro hasta el hotel, donde la gala continúa para los ricos, no se demora más de media hora. Se me ha brindado una habitación para cambiarme y alistarme sin la necesidad de volver a mi hogar y con el cansancio mental que presento por intentar aparentar calma, no he podido rechazarlos como normalmente lo haría.

Voy al mini-bar de la habitación y rápidamente me sirvo un vaso de whisky. No me apetece hacer nada más que tirarme al abandono. Ayer fue el decimoquinto aniversario de su muerte y mañana será su cumpleaños. Realmente mi cerebro debería ser una macilla de estiércol en estos momentos.

Las horas pasan y ya estoy duchado cambiado y con otro vaso de licor en mis manos. No quiero ir a la noche de gala, pero sé que eso me distraerá un poco más en tan fatídico día.

Todo pasa sin darme cuenta, mi llegada a un enorme salón finamente decorado, con mucha gente adinerada que solo quiere aparentar misericordia y su opulencia ante el resto del mundo, otro discurso más agradeciendo las donaciones y retribuciones en búsqueda de un futuro mejor; Erwin y Hanji a mi lado cuidándome y sacándome de quicio, respectivamente. Y finalmente siendo arrastrado cerca de las dos de la madrugada a un lujoso club nocturno con la música a tope y estridente, mucho alcohol a mi alcance y un sillón reconfortarle en la parte superior del local en el cual puedo estar desparramado. Eso es todo lo que necesito por horas

Hanji alcoholizada sobre la mesa con una corbata en la cabeza y Erwin medio Ebrio intentando ligarse a un pobre y asustado chico, eran mi panorama pero nada más que la ingesta de cualquier tipo de licor, era lo que me importaba e interesaba.

De pronto a mis embotados sentidos llegó la brisa de un olor exquisito, toda sensación de letargo murió cuando aspiré ese delicioso aroma.

Me paré céleremente del sillón botando en el proceso un vaso y dejando una tambaleante botella de whisky reposando en la mesa lateral.

— ¡Mazel tov!* — Gritó Hanji al escuchar la ruptura del vaso y pateó otro que se encontraba al filo de la mesa que se había convertido en su pista de baile.

Yo solo me concentraba para volver a aspirar ese delicioso aroma, pero por más que lo intentaba no regresaba. No aparecía.

La desesperación y frustración empezaban a inundarme y si realmente no era más que un producto de mi trastornada y dolida imaginación, he de admitir que es uno de los juegos más dolorosos que mi mente pudo crear.

Triste y resignado, me vuelvo a sentar y cojo la botella empinándomela desde el pico, tomando un largo trago al punto de casi tirar todo su contenido. Hanji gritaba animándome desde la mesa mientras Erwin veía a su presa correr despavorido.

El rubio tiene esposa, solo coquetea con los jóvenes y jovencitas cuando quiere verlos avergonzados, realmente nunca hace nada más, y aunque nadie lo crea, su esposa lo sabe y cuando salen juntos apuestan cuánto tardará la siguiente victima en correr de él.

Una pareja tal para cual.

Una pareja.

Yo quisiera volver a la mía.

Una media horas más pasan y mi estado es tan deplorable debido a la gran cantidad de ingesta de alcohol, que ambos chicos encargados de mi "cuidado" han empezado a preocuparse y me han prohibido beber una gota más. Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, pero el no tener nada que hacer, solo me hace pensar una y otra vez en lo que he perdido y anhelo tener.

Y que ya es 30 de Marzo.

— "Feliz Cumpleaños, Eren"— Susurro mientras saco una cadenilla de debajo de mi camisa con un dije colgando. Ambos de oro blanco, el favorito de mi ángel.

Le doy un beso en la lisa superficie y lo vuelvo a guardar dentro de mis ropas, anhelando sentirlo cerca. Dentro de ese dije hay dos bellas fotos, una de Eren y yo Juntos y otra donde aparece él solo sonriendo para mí. Sé cómo son, recuerdo cada detalle de ellas, pero ahora no deseo verlas.

Cuando estoy dispuesto a quedarme dormido el olor emerge de nuevo, solo lo aspiro con más fuerza, intentando que lo que me causa dolor solo sea una forma de arrullarme antes del sueño, sabiendo que cuando vuelva a intentar respirarlo ya no esté.

Mis parpados pesan, pero cuando vuelvo a coger aire de forma normal y calmada, sigo sintiendo el olor. Tan delicioso, tan hermoso. Me paro y aun tambaleándome me dirijo a la baranda de nuestra área vip, donde podré ver la atestada pista de baile.

Ante mis ojos el olor empezó a tener un ligero color ambarino y de forma ondulante llegó hasta casi el centro de la pista, como si esa persona fuera las llamas de tan peculiar humo.

El color solo aparece como guía de los alfas para encontrar a su Omega, a su destinado.

Ese olor era de Eren.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* Mazel tov: es una locución que significa literalmente "buena suerte". Es utilizada en hebreo moderno, y en otros idiomas occidentales. Frecuentemente se la asocia a "felicidades". (Definición anterior de wikipedia) Se menciona en las bodas cuando los novios rompen una copita envuelta en una tela.

Y… Acabé… :v El cap. XD He de admitir que quería publicarlo el 25 UwU pero soy una dormilona incorregible XD.

Espero les gustara. Y ya en el siguiente cap aparecerá el dueño del olorcito *dando saltitos*

Mmmm… si se lo preguntan y han pensado estar locas en alguna parte del fic. XD NO LO ESTAN.

Acá LEVI ES ALTO *-*. Varias veces he visto que describen a un sexy Levi alto y sensual *¬* Siempre he querido tener mi Levi alto y acá se me dio la oportunidad y me dije a mi misma :D Do it!

Y pos lo hice :v.

XD En fin, espero y realmente les gustara, ahora a vetear todo y publicárselos.

Los reviews... Como solo son dos :,v los responderé por mensaje privado para no demorarme más XD

Mmmm… van a haber pequeños pedazos de la infancia y adolescencia e Levi y Eren, porque 1) Me parecen una monada demasiado hermosa tenerlos de nenes y 2) Quería darles a ustedes pequeños retazos de lo que Levi tanto extraña y porque sufre siendo un Alfa fuerte. Oh claro y para que se notara la diferencia entre ambos puse los recuerdos en Tercera persona a diferencia de todo el fic.

Eso sería todo n.n

 **PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES**

ya saben la direción de FB y le agregan esto: groups/168180026717513/

 **PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES**

 **~Nos leemos pronto~**


	3. Bitter

Holuuu :,v Siempre me demoro, a ver si alguien sigue vivo en fic.

Espero y les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, mangaka de Shingeki No Kyojin. Yo solo los uso para darle vida a mis historias

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 ** _Cinco Años_**

Levi miraba su enorme torre de barras de chocolate bitter guardadas en la nevera (no quería que se derritieran en ese verano tan sofocante) Llegó a la conclusión que ya tenía demasiadas. No necesitaba que su madre le compraran más.

Cerró la refrigeradora, con paso tranquilo salió de la cocina y caminó decidido hasta donde se encontraba Kuchel, quien tranquila veía la televisión junto con su progenitor. Se paró a su costado y le tocó el muslo intentando llamar su atención

—Mamá — Susurró para no interrumpir o perturbar el momento que sus padres compartían. — Solo quiero decir que ya no necesitas comprarme más barras de chocolate — Comenzó a explicar apenas vio que su madre asentía en indicación de que lo escuchaba.

—Claro, hijo. — Respondió distraída y se recostó en el pecho de su esposo para seguir viendo la película.

El pequeño Levi satisfecho por haberse hecho escuchar, empezó a retirarse para subir a su cuarto. Quería ver si le faltaba limpiar algo.

Kuchel estaba bien cómoda rodeada por los brazos de su marido, aquel que veía muy poco por estar en el ejército, le encantaba aprovechar esos dulces momentos tan esporádicos, aquellos que mantenían a la pareja muy enamorada uno del otro. Fue por eso que no comprendió el trasfondo de las palabras de su hijo hasta un par de minutos después.

— Amor, detén la película. — Ordenó mientras se sentaba recta en el sillón con los ojos bien abiertos, para finalmente alejarse del calor de su marido.

— Ya va a terminar, Kuchel, ¿pasa algo?

Su esposo fue ignorado cuando Kuchel se levanta y a gritos solo le repite que ponga pausa mientras sube a tropel las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de su hijo, donde azota la puerta entrecerrada del cuarto causando un estridente sonido.

—Se toca antes de entrar. — Le reprende su hijo menor al haber sido sorprendido mientras terminaba de limpiar debajo de su cama.

El pequeño Levi no lo admitiría, pero el golpe lo asustó, solo un poquito, el pequeño grito que salió de sus labios nadie lo escuchó. No quería verse débil ni ante su mamá ni menos ante Eren que ya estaba por llegar.

— Cariño — se acercó nerviosa hasta su pequeño Levi — ¿Cómo es eso de que ya no deseas chocolates? ¿Quieres alguna otra golosina? ¿Ya no quieres seguir viendo a Erencito?

El menor arrugó un poco su ceño y miró confundido a su madre, mientras se levantaba del suelo e iba a seguir limpiando su cuarto.

— Solo ya no deseo más chocolate, ya tengo suficiente para una buena temporada.

Ahora intentaba limpiar la superficie de su escritorio, frunció un poco el ceño al ver que su tamaño no le dejaba hacer mucho, fue hasta la silla y con un poco de dificultad se trepó para tener un mejor panorama. Satisfecho consigo mismo, empezó a limpiar arrodillado en la silla, así esta no se ensuciaría con la suela de sus zapatos.

— Hi… hijito— Kuchel intentó llamar nuevamente la atención del Ackerman. — ¿Si no quieres chocolate, te traigo algún otro dulce o algún juguete?

Levi la miró extrañado por ese ofrecimiento.

—Sabes que no me gusta el dulce.

Kuchel empezaba a suponer lo peor. No quería que Levi dejara de ver a Eren y no sabía que más ofrecerle a cambio de que invitara al tierno cachetoncito a jugar a la casa Ackerman.

—Aunque — Levi estaba pensativo, a él no le gustaba lo dulce, el chocolate bitter era su favorito, por lo amargo de su sabor, así que otra golosina le sabía muy empalagosa. — Puedo preguntarle a Eren que le gustaría — Sus mejillas se colorearon al pensar en la enorme sonrisa que el menor pondría, al ofrecerle los dulces que él quisiera. — ¿Pueden ser los dulces que Eren quiera?

Kuchel miró sorprendida a su hijo aun si poder asimilar por completo las palabras de su huraño retoño.

—Pensé que ya no querías más chocolates. — Estaba asombrada por las reacciones de su hijo, pero para sacarse las dudas, tenía que preguntarle correctamente — ¿Seguirás viendo a Eren aun sin darte los chocolates?

Levi abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido por lo que su madre le decía, mientras asentía fervientemente a esa pregunta. ¡Claro que iba a seguir viendo a Eren! ¿Cuándo había dicho él lo contrario?

—Entonces… ¿Pueden ser los dulces que Eren desee, o no? — Volvió a preguntar ansioso de ser él el causante de una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, con hoyuelos incluidos.

Kuchel empezó a dar saltitos mientras asentía feliz de la decisión de su hijo.

— Claro que sí, mi amor. — Le respondió mientras llenaba de besos la cara de su hijo, aquel que apenado, intentaba alejarla. Sabía que ahora tendría varias marcas de labial rojo por todo su rostro.

El pequeño Eren llegó unos minutos después y Levi agradeció la ayuda de su mamá para terminar de limpiar su cuarto y quitarse las vergonzosas marcas de su rostro.

Ese día, el niño castaño terminó pidiendo gomitas en forma de osos y cada vez que iba a la casa de Levi, terminaba con dulces en sus pequeños brazos. La señora Ackerman solo dejó de comprarles golosinas cuando Carla le prohibió seguir comiendo tanto dulce por haber encontrado caries en los dientes de su hijo, pero ambos niños siguieron yendo a la casa de su vecino para jugar.

Levi no dejaría de verse con Eren. Le encantaba que le saludara con un beso en la mejilla y luego le sonreía con mejillas sonrojadas y hoyuelos marcados, esa era su parte favorita del día.

 ******Pareja Destinada******

Erwin llegó a su lado, preocupado de que su tambaleante amigo (aunque él no se encontraba mucho mejor) estuviera tan cerca de la baranda que lo salvaba de caer hasta el primer piso.

— Ven Levi, recuéstate en el sofá. — trató de jalarlo, pero el alfa apretó su agarre a la baranda metálica.

Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, sentía sus músculos tensarse e hincharse levemente. Un instinto animal impedía que Erwin lo pudiera mover un solo centímetro.

El alfa olfateó nuevamente el aire y sus pulmones se llenaron de la deliciosa fragancia tan conocida para su alma. El jazmín se arremolinaba entorno a su cuerpo, seduciéndolo, atrayéndolo. Era el olor de un omega en pleno cortejo. Era el olor que los omegas usaban cuando querían dar a entender que estaban interesados en otras personas. Era su omega interesado en otro.

Su sangre bulló de cólera al entender lo que estaba pasando, y el imaginar a Eren con otra persona fue lo único que necesito para sentir como todo el alcohol de su sistema se disipaba en un par de segundos.

Empujó a su preocupado y confundido amigo, para ir con paso firme hasta las escaleras. Su instinto estaba al tope, sus sentidos cegados y en su mente solo existía una única meta, llegar al lugar donde estaba pasando tal calamidad. Donde su preciado omega estaba en manos de otro u otra.

Bajó todas las escaleras con una velocidad casi inhumana, hasta llegar a la gran pista de baile, aquella que estaba atiborrada de personas sudorosas y llenas de éxtasis por el ambiente y el baile. Empujaba a todo aquel que se posaba en su camino y el que intentara enfrentarlo por sus acciones tan bruscas, retrocedía temeroso al ver sus ojos casi rojos de la ira, al ver sus colmillos emergiendo y sentir como emanaba furia de cada poro de su ser.

Sintió sus colmillos completamente salidos bajo sus encías, mientras seguía la fuente de ese aroma tan preciado para él, tenía que llegar justo al centro de la pista, donde desde el segundo piso pudo apreciar que emergía el aroma de color ambarino, solo visible para sus ojos, solo notorio cuando su omega destinado estaba por entrar en celo, cuando inconscientemente su cuerpo llamaba a su alfa.

Pero cuando llegó a su destino, al centro de toda la pista de baile, el lugar donde el olor era completamente intenso y casi sofocante para sus sentidos; solo encontró un pequeño vacío en la pista, aquel que lentamente era cerrado por la gente que seguía bailando alocadamente, y supo que no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

El omega se había escabullido hace tan poco que su olor lo confundía por distintas direcciones. Su alfa gruño desesperado y enojado al saber que le tomaría tiempo volver a encontrar el rastro que lo llevaría a su pareja. Hacia su omega.

 ******Pareja Destinada******

Eren estaba en uno de los pasadizos escondidos de la enorme discoteca, su sudoroso cuerpo pegado a la pared mientras entre sus brazos tiene el cuerpo trabajado de un dispuesto beta a ayudarlo con su pronta noche de celo. Las luces rojas aturden un poco su visión mientras solo se encarga de sentir lo que esas manos hacen con su cuerpo.

La lengua paseaba por su cuello, chupando y succionando por donde más fuerte se sentía su aroma personal, cerrando al fin los ojos inclina su cabeza hacia atrás cuando esa traviesa boca empieza a subir por el largo de su cuello. Eren no entendía como había pasado, pero su celo se había adelantado. Se supone que faltaban dos semanas para la fecha, pero luego de unos cuantos minutos en ese gran local, su cuerpo empezó a pedir y llamar por atención. Clamar por toques como los que se encontraba recibiendo en ese momento.

Las traviesas manos del beta, del cual desconocía su simple nombre, se habían adentrado por su delgada y sudorosa camiseta, sus feromonas bullían y sentía que iba a perder la razón en cualquier momento.

Eren era un joven muchachito que estaba celebrando su cumpleaños número 15 en una discoteca a la cual no debería entrar; ni él ni sus amigos, todos lo habían logrado con la ayuda de unos carnets falsos. No era virgen, ni tenía la romántica idea de buscar a su destinado y solo entregarse a él. No creía en cuentos de hadas, ni buscaba un final feliz. Sabía cómo era el mundo, sabía lo que tenía para ofrecer y que podía perder. Le gustaba vivir al límite, le gustaba saber y sentirse deseado por los otros, le gustaba valerse por sí mismo.

Cuando el beta empezó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, cuando susurró esas palabras llenas de morbo que lo incitaban a ir a una de las habitaciones del local, el solo pudo asentir cegado de placer, sabiendo que le esperaría una buena noche de sexo.

Con la poca conciencia que poseía aun por el calor abrumador de su celo, palpó su bolsillo derecho encontrando unos cuantos condones que podría utilizar con el hombre que lo ayudaba a despegar su espalda y tembloroso cuerpo de la pared. Metió la mano y también pudo sentir entre sus dedos sintió el supresor de emergencia que se tomaría luego; para poder irse sin contratiempos a su 'hogar' en la madrugada, iba a necesitar suprimir su olor por unas cuantas horas y el siempre estaba preparado para este tipo de situación. No había nada que temer.

Solo había dado unos cuantos pasos con su acompañante cuando sintió que empezaba a desestabilizarse por un fuerte tirón que los separaba. Las temblorosas piernas del menor no resistieron su propio peso y cayó medio sentado mientras apreciaba como el beta era alzado por un fuerte y alto alfa con la mirada llena de cólera en su supuesto adversario, listo para atacar, listo para matar si era necesario. El rojo de las luces, solo le daba un aire mas intimidante a ese desconocido.

El beta se largó, temeroso y cobarde, luego de un estridente gruñido del furibundo alfa, no estaba loco para intentar enfrentarlo y aunque Levi quiso ir en su casería para castigarlo por haber osado tocar el cuerpo de su pareja, un pequeño sonido cual quejido llamó su atención. Volteó la vista hacia la pequeña figura que reposaba aún en el piso, con sus enormes ojos abiertos y labios rojizos, finalmente deleitando sus ojos con ese hermoso rostro que tanto extrañaba.

'Eren' fue el susurro que llegó a los oídos del menor, aun sobre esa bulla que toda discoteca tenía, para luego perderse en esos ojos de mercurio. Antes de que su cuerpo pidiera por la cercanía y toque ajeno. Antes de perderse a si mismo en la nubosidad de la lujuria misma.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

HAN PASADO 84 AÑOS :v … :,v

Si no demoro, no soy yo. Y lo saben. XD

Por si aún hay algún alma esperando este fic. Espero y les gustara el cap. UwU. Algo corto para mi gusto y parecer, pero era lo que tenía pensado relatar en este capítulo.

PSDTA: :v SIN GLOBITO NO HAY FIESTA! AHRE!

Respuestas a Reviews en sus privados SOLO porque todos tienen cuenta XD. Si existiera un anónimo o guest, sería por acá UwU. Espero y haber respondido todos los del primer cap UwU.

 **Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
